


The demise of sleeping beauty

by AthlazothsDisciple



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Mental Health Issues, Poetry, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthlazothsDisciple/pseuds/AthlazothsDisciple
Summary: A short poem about the feeling of abandonment people can feel during a depressive episode
Collections: Poetry





	The demise of sleeping beauty

Cast me aside now, why don'tcha?  
Leave me in the dark here to rot  
Cuz I've prickled my pinkie on the spindle  
Except I'm no princess, in case ya forgot  
No prince will come climb up to save me  
My own grit is all that I've got  
So spare me your pity dear sisters  
Yours is a fate I want not


End file.
